Not Life as You Know
Just because I am telling you this story, it doesn't mean I'm alive... I was a straight A student, 3.9 GPA, all of my teachers loved me, I had a lot of friends, and my life at home was perfectly normal. I was, well, normal. But now that is different... My parents don't even recognize me, my friends laugh at me and tell me to go away, even my teachers ask who I am. And this is all because of what happened a few months ago... Someone stole my identity. Literally. That day is all too vivid for me to remember. I am no longer Eric Matthews. I am just an imposter now. It was a normal day. I got up in the morning and took a shower, and ate my breakfast. I said goodbye to my parents after they dropped me off at school. First hour AP Biology was normal. Second hour Spanish was normal. But third hour was different. As I was walking to my Geography class I swear I could feel a slight breeze. I was confused by this because, well, I was inside and should not be feeling short gusts of wind like that. I thought nothing of it though and kept heading to my class. But when I walked through that door my heart sank, and I was as confused as ever. Sitting in my desk was another kid. And he looked exactly ''like me. Same clothes, same hair, same shorts. He was even wearing the same Vans hightops. I laughed, as I thought this was a joke. The bell rang as I was standing there, staring. The teacher asked me who I was and I replied. "Eric, sir. I have been in this class for the whole year..." I was so confused, I thought everyone was playing a sick joke on me. The whole class was staring at me now, and I couldn't help but notice that my girlfriend, Jane, was talking to that kid like she usually talked to me. I was mad now. But as that kid turned his head to me, he ''was ''exactly like me. His facial features were exactly the same. Even his braces were the same color. I was genuinely scared now. How could this kid just come in and steal my life? I realized I had drifted off in thought as was just staring. The teacher had been talking to me but I did not notice. "Kid? Kid? Hey kid, are you there?" "What? Oh, sorry." "Boy, I already have Eric Matthews in here, he is sitting right there," he said as he pointed to that dreadful seat. "Now I suggest you get out of my classroom before I call the principal down here for disruption of class." "Sorry sir," I was so confused. "It won't happen again." I left the classroom not knowing what to think, but a sense of dread filled my body. ''Is my life being taken over by some imposter? No, because everyone thinks that I am the imposter, I was thinking. The same thing happened in all of my classes for the rest of the day. I would walk in and just be kicked out of the classroom because "I" was already there. The final bell rang and I was ready to get back home and get some rest. Today was not a day I would be willing to repeat. As I was walking out to the parking lot to get in the car with my parents I freaked out. Getting in the car was the imposter. He just got in and drove off. I wanted to burst out in tears, but I didn't. I found my friend Toby and asked if he could give me a ride home, he had no idea who I was. He must have thought I was crazy because he burst out laughing at me as he walked away. Guess I have to walk home, eight miles. Better get started. Those eight miles were the most painful walk of my life. I had no idea what to think of the day and I just wanted it to be over. I finally got home, and it was almost ten P.M. I got to my door and opened it. He was there. The imposter. I was so scared now. I slammed the door shut behind me as I left the house. It was like I didn't exist now. No one knew who I was. I just broke down and started crying. Life like that went on for another week, when finally, I got the nerve to go ask that imposter ''what was going on. He acted as if he didn't know what was going on. He tried to introduce himself, he tried to have me come over to "hang" sometime. I accepted, and that night, I went to my house. When we got there my parents weren't home. That was suspicious, they were always home on Tuesday nights. We were doing things normal teenage boys would do, watch TV, play video games, watch internet videos. After about an hour he got up to go to the bathroom. I took that to my advantage. I ran up to my room while the ''imposter ''was away and ran up to my room. I wanted to kill myself when I got up there. On the walls were posters of my face. And in the middle of the floor was one of those satanist stars, you know, the one with the ring around it. This, thing, was stealing my very soul. "So you finally figured it out, Eric," the spirit, demon, whatever said from behind me. "Well now I guess I'll just have to end ''you." He grabbed the posters and set them on fire. Immediately I started to feel pain in my upper body. I looked at my hands and they were being seared. I was dying. This ''imposter ''would take over my whole life... Oh well, it's not like it was any good. Just because I'm telling you this story, it doesn't mean I'm alive. In fact, I'm very dead. Category:Beings